Confesiones del hombre morado
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: Este obra trata sobre el dicho personaje, el hombre morado, y cuenta toda la historia desde su punto de vista, todo lo que hizo, hace, y hará. Contará con todo detalle lo que les ocurrió a los niños y por qué odia a los animatrónicos.
1. Chapter 1

Confesiones del Hombre Morado

Capítulo 1

Sé que ahora mismo teneis muchas preguntas sobre mí. ¿Quién soy?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿por qué hago esto?. Bueno, tengo que decir que todas esas cosas que quereis saber todavía no van a ver la luz, pero os puedo contar lo que realmente ocurrió. Remontémonos al pasado. Estamos en el año 1983 y estas narraciones son mis memorias que conté hace años, cuando todo esto ocurrió. Empecemos...

Faltan cinco dias para el cumpleaños de mi sobrinito y me enteré hace pocos días que iban a abrir una pizzeria con una zona de juegos. El restaurante se llamaba: ``Fredbear´s Family Dinner´´, y parecía un sitio idóneo para celebrarlo. Tengo que confesar que es como un hijo para mí y el ver a su hermano asustándole, me causa un poco de irritación, ya que es demasiado revoltoso.

A cuatro días del cumpleaños, fui a ver cómo era el establecimiento. Hablé con el monitor y me guió por todos los rincones del restaurante, salvo los que eran para empleados. Ví que todo tenía un ambiente alegre, adecuado para él, pero obsevé algo que me llamó la atención: unos muñecos autómatas. Le pregunté al empleado que qué eran y me dijo que era la atracción del lugar:``Freddy y sus amigos´´. Tenían su encanto, pero me inspiraban temor, ya que, los dejaban moverse libremente por el local (eran de tamaño real y estaban articulados) y se dirigían hacia los niños y algunos adultos, sobre todo para dar información del lugar, aunque a veces, indicaban en voz alta alguna oferta de pizza o de pasteles. Con los niños tienen un tono agradable y con nosotros, los adultos, también, pero a mi se me dirigian con más frecuencia, como si les atrajera. En fin, no sé por qué le doy importancia a un detalle tan insignificante.

Tres días antes de la celebración, le dí una sorpresa al cumpleañero, aunque ya me requería, porque su hermano no paraba de asustarle con máscaras del zorro-animatrónico. Esto último me preocupa, puede que su fiesta de cumpleaños pueda acabar siendo un desastre por culpa del mocoso de su hermano. Cada día me enfurece mas el crío, no para de molestar y de fastidiar a su hermano pequeño. Me recuerda a mi hermano, aunque ya ha madurado, pero el niñato este... Cada vez me harta más tener que soportarle, un día de estos le diré a su padre (o sea, mi hermano) que le imponga límites, no puede estar todos los días dale a molestar. Bueno, basta de hablar del monstruito.A mi sobrino le he comprado varios juguetes: Todos los peluche de Freddy Fazbear y sus amigos, un teléfono con ruedas, un robot que hace galletas y un ventilador, estos últimos tres son de color morado, es mi color favorito, y yo siempre digo que hay que ser muy hombre para vestir de morado. Mi amigo Álvaro lo puede confirmar ya que a él también le encanta ese color. Ya estoy en el establecimiento con el niño y a la media hora me suplica que nos vayamos, ya que los animatrónicos le causaban pavor. Yo le explico que no había que tener miedo de ellos, es más, están ahí para protegerle pero no me hace caso y le llevo a su casa. Al llegar su hermano le metió otro susto de muerte, hasta le hizo llorar, y al ver a mi sobrino llorar, me enfurecí con el criajo y le metí el broncazo de su vida. Este lloró también y se fue con sus padres. Mi hermano me tildó de iracundo por enfadarse con un niño y yo le recalqué su falta de normas. Al final me fui en mi coche, un Jaguar morado, y salí a escape. Me dije a mí mismo: Todo esto va a cambiar...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. El accidente

Confesiones del hombre morado

Capítulo 2

Quedan dos días para el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y su padre me ha prohibido verle hasta dicha fecha, o sea, que yó, por reñirle a su hijo mayor por asustar a su miedoso hermanito, yo pago el pato. ¡Y una porra!. Yo hecho más por mi sobrino que su propio padre, y el niño se queda callado a cambio de videojuegos, juguetes o cualquier otra cosa. Él ya sabe que yo puedo ofrecerle más, que él podría tener una vida más feliz conmigo, sin embargo le han educado para que sea más conformista y se queda con sus insignificantes premios baratos y de mala calidad. Bueno, he vuelto al restaurante para concertar una cita de cumpleaños. A los empleados les ha hecho mucha ilusión ya que era el primer cumpleaños que se le celebraba en el local. Luego me indicaron qué especificaciones quería para la fiesta: qué zumos, pizzas, cupcakes, etc; luego me preguntaron si el cumpleañero era alérgico a algún alimento( afortunadamente, solo es alérgico a su hermano y a los amigos de este) o si sus invitados lo eran. Yo les confirmé que no eran alérgicos, pero les pregunté si podían mover los animatrónicos a otra sala. Me preguntó que por qué, y yo le contesté que los robots le causaban miedo y que tenía pesadillas( Me refiero al niño, no a mí. Sería ridículo). Me contestó que no había problema, que podían moverlos a la sala contigua y que le podían cambiar la programación para que no se dirigieran a él, salvo que él quiera dirigirse( en este caso, no creo que el niño quiera dirigirse a ellos), luego me pidieron una foto de él, para poder realizar la programación con más exactitud. Yo les dí una foto sin ningún problema y después me fui con mi amigo Álvaro a tomar una cerveza. Mi amigo me contó que el restaurante era uno de los mejores restaurantes familiares del país y luego hablamos de las novedades de Internet. Al parecer a mi amigo le encanta y le gustaría hacerse famoso a costa del invento. Yo le convencí para que lo hiciera y luego me fui a mi casa, a esperar.

A un día de su cumpleaños mi sobrino parece feliz, tiene de todo y creo que sus hermano ya lo ha dejado en paz. Me llamó por teléfono para decirme que estaba deseando ir a su cumpleaños, pero su tono no me convenció. Parecía que estaba llorando, supuse que me lo decía en un tono lastimero, hasta a mí me dió pena, pero ya no puedo cambiar el sitio, ya no me da tiempo.

Hoy es su cumpleaños y le ha felicitado toda su familia. Cada uno le ha regalado un juguete, un videojuego para la Atari, y un libro, pero mi regalo es el más especial: un día entero comiendo pizza, jugando con los arcade y haciendo nuevos amigos. Fui con el coche a recogerle, para ir, y él iba muy contento. Cuando llegamos, lo dejé con sus padres y me fui por el establecimiento, hasta que un empleado me interrumpió y me pidió ayuda para ponerse el traje. Él iba con un traje dorado del conejo, supuse que era un modelo de estos que son disfraz y animatrónico al mismo tiempo. Me dijo que iba con un seguro, y me pidió que se lo introdujera en el traje mientras él se lo ponía. Tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre el lugar, y cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle su nombre, oí un grito y gente llorando. Fui a ver qué pasaba hasta que ví a mi hermano con su mujer, ambos estaban llorando, y el criajo mayor también, intentando dar explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado. Y cuando giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha ví lo que realmente había pasado: Un animatrónico dorado de Freddy había metido la boca en la cabeza de el hijo de mi hermano, apretándola, mientras la sangre manaba del cuerpo de mi querido sobrino . Llamaron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital, y al minuto su hermano mayor me contó que él era el culpable...

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Locura

Confesiones del Hombre morado

Capítulo 3

Mis peores miedos se han confirmado. Mi sobrino ha sido hospitalizado y le han diagnosticado un coma. Los cirujanos han hecho lo que han podido, dicen que el niño ha perdido el lóbulo frontal, que podrá tener una vida ``casi´´ normal, además unos psicólogos me han dicho que debido al mordisco,le han causado un trauma, y eso causa que, a veces, se le acelere la pulsación, y se agite sin control. Esto me entristece, mi querido sobrino, está en un coma que puede durar meses, años, lustros. Nunca debí haber celebrado el cumpleaños, o al menos, nunca debí dejarlo sin vigilancia. Los empleados me contaron una versión de lo que vieron: Un empleado llamado Frank vió a un grupo de niños disfrazados con máscaras de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, y Foxy, e iban sosteniendo a uno más pequeño, estos iban diciendo que: ``a lo mejor necesitas un abrazo o un beso de nuestro amigo Golden Freddy, y el pequeño suplicaba que no quería y empezó a llorar, después estos lo agarraron por el brazo y lo arrastraron hacia Golden. Luego estos lo lanzaron hacia la boca de Golden, después ocurrió tal "infortunio", además me contó que su compañero, el que iba con el traje de Springbonnie podía confirmar la historia ya que él estuvo presente.

Aún asi no podía soportar el acontecimiento,tenía ansiedad y me enfadaba por nada. Mi amigo Álvaro cumplió su sueño e hizo videos en Youtube, a veces me consuela y me dice que no pasa nada, que estará aqui para apoyarme. Eso espero, eso espero...

Bien, a partir de aqui empecé a encontrar mi esencia, la de asesino. Continuemos:

-Todavía no me lo creo, mi querido sobrino ha sido mutilado y debo hacerle algo a los culpables, debo castigarlos de algún modo..-

-Hola-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy tu, estoy en tu subconsciente, soy todos tus deseos malévolos, soy todas tu ansias de matar, todo lo iracundo que puedes llegar a ser, incluso con los más inocentes.-

-Estoy alucinando, en realidad no existes...-

-Claro que existo, empecé a existir cuando nuestro querido sobrino falleció-

-No ha fallecido, está en coma.-

-ES CASI LO MISMO, HE ESTADO EN SU MENTE Y ES PREFERIBLE MORIR A SUFRIR TAL TORTURA CON ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ANIMATRÓNICOS. Solo sé que el culpable merece un castigo ejemplar: la muerte.-

-No soy capaz, aunque sea el criajo no merece la muerte-

-Te recuerdo que el criajo fue quien causó todo esto, él es el culpable, él lo empezó todo, no paraba de asustarlo y causarle depresión. Creo que es hora de pagarle con la misma moneda

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que debe sufrir a una lenta, tortuosa y agónica muerte-

-¡ ESTAS LOCO, NO SE LO MERECE, ES EL HIJO DE MI HERMANO.!

-No tienes sentido de la venganza, deja que te ilustre con lo que cada día tiene que pasar tu idolatrado sobrino-

Y entonces lo ví, observé cuánto sufría mi pequeño, tener que estar todos los días intentando sobrevivir ante una versión demoníaca de los animatrónicos. Al contemplar dichas imágenes, terminé por comprender que ese "ente" tenía razón, tiene que sufrir, mejor, va a sufrir, va a desear estar muerto, el maldito crío lo va a pagar, créeme que lo va a pagar, va a estar suplicando su insignificante muerte, él y todos sus malditos amigos, TODOS LOS CULPABLES PAGARAN POR EL SUFRIMIENTO, TODOS. Y claro está, también pagaran los robots, no debieron existir nunca, arderán en fuego, estarán descuartizados de la manera más atroz , serán completamente destruidos.

Ya no soy hermano de nadie, soy vuestra peor pesadilla, soy El Hombre Morado.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. El principio del plan

Confesiones del hombre morado

Capítulo cuatro

Así fue como descubrí mi verdadera identidad. Me separé de mi familia, de mis amigos, y de todo ser cercano a ellos, no quería involucarlos a ellos por la consecuencia de mis actos. Después de despedirme de todos, diciendo me han "diagnosticado" esquizofrenia, empecé a planear mi primer acto de venganza. Al empezar a pensar, no se me ocurrió nada para inculpar a los animatrónicos por la próxima muerte que llevaría a cabo, hasta que el estreno de una pizzería me sorprendió bastante. Primero fui a investigar el local, era como el otro pero más moderno y, por desgracia, más seguro y más vigilado. Me enteré que sacaron unos nuevos modelos, con reconocimiento facial, o sea, eran capaces de detener a cualquier criminal que se encontrara en su base de datos. A mí no me ocasionaban problemas, pero los que sí los causan son los viejos modelos que están en un cuarto y, a veces, funcionan y se pasean por ahí. después de indagar por el local encontré una manera para evitarlos: un traje de Freddy dorado, es el mismo modelo que el atacó a mi sobrino, pero en ese momento estaba en funcionamiento. Cuando me miró intentó alejar a los niños de mí y me decía que me pusiera en la zona de adultos. Lo que no sabe es que en pocas horas, ese traje será mio.

Al cerrar el local, me metí por la puerta trasera, y ví que estaba en el pasillo. Afortunadamente el guardia había ido al baño, luego me fui a el cuartito de los animatrónicos pero cuando entré había un olor nauseabundo en la sala. Cuando encontré el traje de Golden, lo abrí para meterme dentro de él, pero ví ... que ya había alguien dentro de el traje.

Era uno de los niños que estaba en el restaurante aquella tarde, estaba muerto, y en descomposición. Al parecer, el animatrónico no se fiaba mucho de mí y se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de meter al niño en él mismo, causándole la muerte. El cuerpo estaba espachurrado, me costó mucho sacar los trozos que había dentro, luego los metí en un traje de una marioneta que había por ahí, después limpié el traje y le saqué la parte del endoesqueleto( ya que tener que meterme en un traje lleno de entrañas de niño, no me causaba mucha ilusión ), y luego para entretener al guardia, encendí los modelos antiguos, no sin antes, ponerme la máscara de Golden Freddy , ya que podrían atacarme. Después me escabullí, no sin antes,meterle alucinógenos en el refresco del guardia( si que tarda en ir al baño, vaya ). Luego llegué a mi casa para dejar el traje en su sitio.

A la mañana siguiente fui otra vez al local a observar algún acontecimiento cercano para cumplir mi venganza. Llegué con mi coche enfrente del sitio, pero al asomarme por la ventana, ví a "Toy Freddy" dándole pastel a los niños, eso me causó tanta rabia que sin apenas seleccionar a una victima concreta, cogí al primer que se me cruzó e iba solo, y le apreté tanto la garganta que se quedó azul, cuando se desmayó le rompí el cuello cual cordero en un matadero, cogí el cuerpo y lo metí en una sala estrecha donde estaba el traje de SpringBonnie. Lo metí en un recoveco y salí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando iba caminando me encontré a Foxy, el muñeco-zorro-pirata, y este se empeñó en contarme una historia de piratas, yo, sin más remedio, me senté a escucharla. Tengo que decir que me encantó su historia y me enseño una lección: el mayor tesoro es la higiene personal, pero luego recordé el "incidente" y me fui corriendo de una manera furiosa. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y mi autocontrol, además Toy Freddy y Toy Chica estaban empeorando la situación, estos no paraban de cantar y de ofrecerme cupcakes. Desde aquel día odié los cupcakes. Estúpida Toy Chica, esa maldita gallina debería cogerla y hacerme un buen rebozado con sus alitas. Luego no ocurrió nada especial, hasta que oí que se celebraba lo que más quería oír: estaban preparando un cumpleaños...

Fin del capítulo 4

Hola soy Foxy the Pirate y me gustaría dar gracias a todas las visitas que me estais dando, pero me gustaría mucho que me comentarais la historia, a ver si os gusta, que no os gusta, darme sugerencias,etc. En fin gracias por leer el cuarto capítulo de mi libro. Si me necesitais estaré en mi Pirate´s Cove.


	5. La incursión

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-foxy the pirate y me gustaría agradecer de nuevo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Aquí está el quinto capítulo de "Confesiones del hombre morad"

Confesiones del hombre morado

Capítulo 5

Por una vez en la vida, los deseos se cumplen. Mis ansias de asesinar, mi ambición de dar la más deliciosa de las venganzas, mi acumulada ira contenida hace años, por fin va a ser saldada. Cuando me enteré de que se celebraba un cumpleaños, me sentí como si fuera el propio cumpleañero, era maravilloso, por fin voy a volver a la normalidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que los culpables están invitados y asistirán a la fiesta. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es planificar cada momento de la venganza, cada descuido para anticiparme, cada cualquier infortunio que pueda ocurrir, y así,estaré preparado para TODO( Incluido las catástrofes naturales como terremotos o un meteorito que impacte con la Tierra). Hum, hum, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...(tose) Estúpida tos.

Bien, son las 12 am y voy a ir al local a prepararlo todo. Tengo que decir que es muy facil entrar pasando por el hueco que utilizan para descargar toda la basura( Joder, que pestazo ) como pizza maloliente, cupcakes rancios, latas de refresco, etc. En fin estoy en la sala de juegos, y la verdad es que la música de ambiente que ponen en la caja de la marioneta es alegre, aunque la situación la convertía en tétrica. Estoy avanzando por el show stage y me acerco a la cocina. Y cuando abrí las puertas de estas, ví que la pajarraca, la vieja y la nueva, estaban fregando ollas y platos. Al parecer les gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio( quién haya hecho la programación de estos animatrónicos en particular, es un poco machista ), después de observarlos con detenimiento, sin avisar ni nada, la nueva giró su cabeza hacia mi dirección, pero fui lo bastante rápido como para esconderme. Al recobrar la razón de que por qué estoy aquí, seguí investigando. La curiosidad me llevó al cuartito de los repuestos donde encontré unos manuales de programación de los animatrónicos. Estos libros son un paso más para completar mi venganza. Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré un sorpresa no muy agraciada: Un niño robot con unos globos.

-Hola-

-Cállate, que me van a descubrir-

-¿Te importaría cerrar la bocaza?-

-( Risa )-

-Deja ya de hacer eso-

-( Risa )-

-¡ DEJA DE REÍRTE !-

Cuando empecé a zarandearlo y a estrangularlo, me dí cuenta de lo estaba pasando, todos los viejos modelos estaban enfrente mio, esperando a que acabara. Yo, en un intento de fuga arriesgado, les alumbré con la linterna que llevaba, pero no alumbró nada, por que el maldito crío robotizado me quitó las pilas. Así que, escapé y me metí en un baño. Estos me siguieron e intentaron derribar la puerta mientras decían cosas infantiles e incoherentes. Creo que solo tengo que esperar hasta las 6:00 am. ¿Y qué hora era?. Era la una de la mañana, mierda...

Me desperté en el retrete, eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía que recuperar las pilas. Al final me las encontré en la mano del mismo niño robot, me fui de allí, no sin antes darle una patada a ese mocoso mecanizado, y después llegué a mi casa, a desarrollar mi malÉvolo plan. Estaba todo planificado salvo una cosa , necesito hacerme con un uniforme de seguridad y deshacerme del guardia. No hace mucho conocí a un ex-guardia que quiere hacerle daño al actual por quitarle el empleo, por peligroso que sea este. Creo que seremos buenos amigos...

Fin del capítulo 5

Si os ha gustado, compartidlo y dadle a favoritos, estoy seguro de que os gustará y si no ayudadme para saber que os gustaría que ocurriera. Recordad: "Vuestro amigo Foxy os pagará con creces el apoyo que les estáis dando, si me necesitáis estaré corriendo por el pasillo como un loco"

Adios


	6. La venganza

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-foxy the pirate y me gustaría agradecer de nuevo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Aquí está el sexto capítulo de "Confesiones del hombre morado". Perdonad el retraso que he tenido con la entrega ya que no tenía ideas y tenía exámenes. Bueno aquí está el sexto capítulo:

Confesiones del hombre morado

Capitulo 6

Mi plan por fin va a hacerse realidad, tantos años de dolor por la muerte del ser más querido del mundo( mi sobrino ) van a ser saciados. el amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo me ha estado proporcionando toda la información del local, sobre todo la de los robots. Ya me llegado imagenes de los planos de cada uno, desde los nuevos hasta los antiguos. Ya es hora de hacer dos ultimas visitas al local...

He llegado al restaurante. sigue teniendo un ambiente alegre, a pesar de las "desapariciones" de los niños. He dejado inconsciente a un guardia con una bolsa del establecimiento y les he informado a los animatronicos sobre un pequeño problema que ha surgido, luego informe al público sobre el mantenimiento de las atracciones del lugar y que no iban a estar disponibles durante hoy. Eso me ha dejado un gran margen de tiempo para "reprogramarlos". Les he hecho varios ajustes sobre el reconocimiento facial. Creo que a Jeremy no le va gustar lo que les he hecho. luego me cambie por el traje de Golden Freddie y fui a escape, pero antes de irme me tropecé con el estúpido niño de los globos y me caí. De repente lo ví, con esa sonrisilla de idiota que tenía, y encima, para cachondearse de mi, me ofrece un globo. Yo se lo pinché, y luego cogí a ese criajo robotico y lo até al ventilador del techo. De un modo era divertido ya que mientras que giraba, reía. No se si le hice un favor, es más a los niños del restaurante se reían también al ver al animatrónico girar, y girar, mientras que él reía, y reía. luego me quité el disfraz de Golden y me fui a mi casa, a esperar. Es lo que he hecho toda la vida, esperar...

Hoy es la fecha, estoy yendo hacía la fiesta, hoy también estoy contento, voy a llevar a cabo mi venganza. Acabo de entrar en el restaurante y veo a mis objetivos: el criajo y sus amigos. Me oculté en el baño para que no me viera y me cambie de ropa por el traje de Golden. Luego me oculté en entre la multitud y víel fruto d mis esfuerzos: Mangle acababa de moderle en la cabeza a Jeremy, después de eso el restaurante se iría a pique. Luego me llevé a mis objetivos al cuarto de repuestos donde les dije que ahí estaba la tarta y allí tuvimos una pequeña conversación:

\- Bueno ¿dónde está la tarta?-

-Ahora la traigo( saco un machete que tenía escondido en el traje )-

-Freddie, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la mano?. Que yo sepa eso no es una tarta.-

-Bien visto chico, esto no es tarta, es el medio con el que voy a vengarme.-

-Tu no eres Freddie ¿verdad?.-

-Las pillas al vuelo, soy tu tío y seré quien vengue a tu hermano.-

-Fue un accidente, no quería hacerle...-

-NO FUE UN "ACCIDENTE", SU MUERTE ES CULPA TUYA , DE TUS AMIGOS Y DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ROBOTS. Al fin voy a hacer justicia.-

-NO...-

Y los atravesé, uno a uno, mientrás se derramaba su sangre, ví que mi objetivo se había cumplido, he vengado a mi sobrino, y para rematar metí sus cuerpos en los robot antiguos. Todo este antro debe desaparecer, mi venganza está saldada.

Fin del capítulo 6

Si os ha gustado, compartidlo y dadle a favoritos, estoy seguro de que os gustará y si no ayudadme para saber que os gustaría que ocurriera. Recordad: "Vuestro amigo Foxy os pagará con creces el apoyo que les estáis dando, si me necesitáis estaré observando la cámara de mi Pirate´s Cove con una actitud indiferente y acosadora"

Adios


	7. Aviso de autor

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-foxy the pirate. Estoy un poco triste ya que nadie me comenta la historia que estoy escribiendo y eso me deprime, ya que supongo que nadie aprecia mi trabajo. Por eso he tomado la decisión de no seguir escribiendo hasta que me comentéis la historia, necesito saber qué opinais sobre mi obra para saber que hago bien y que hago mal. Bueno si alguien me necesita estaré en el show stage tomando refresco con Freddy, Bonnie y Chica


	8. Buenas noticias

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-foxy the pirate. Debido al comienzo de clases, mi entorno cercano, las visitas que he recibido y los comentarios, he decidido continuar la historia a partir de mañana. Ruego que por favor los reviews se manden a la página, no a mi correo, que lo estáis llenando de comentarios y necesito el correo para las clases. Aquí se despide Foxy the pirate, si me necesitáis estaré vagando en la pizzeria, elaborando una estrategia para atacar al guardia de seguridad.


	9. La marioneta

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-Foxy the pirate. Quiero deciros que si llegamos a las 300 visitas organizaré un evento que vosotros , yo había pensado en un montón de microrrelatos pero dejarme en las reviews lo que queráis que haya en el evento. En fin aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo y penultimo.

Confesiones del hombre morado

Capítulo 7

He conseguido lo que, por fin, me había planteado: Acabar con la sucia, patética y miserable vida del culpable de la muerte de mi sobrino, y para rematar, aniquilar este antro asqueroso de robots asesinos y cupcakes rancios. Después de la venganza, cerraron el local( otra vez ). Hasta entonces no he tenido preocupaciones, no he tenido obligaciones, ni siquiera tengo ahora un objetivo. Todo este embrollo me ha dejado vacío. Lo único que sé es que lo hecho, hecho está("alea jacta est") y que debería retomar mi vida. Después de unos años encontré trabajo y me pagan bien. Ahora todos los caprichos del mundo están a mi alcance. Lo confieso: soy feliz, debí deshacerme del crio hace mucho tiempo, aunque, a veces, escucho su risa por las noches y la del oso robótico también. No me causa ningún pavor, siempre supe, que en alguna parte de Golden, que ahora mismo está en el armario mirándome con esos ojos vacíos, debe haber su antigua grabación de voz. Ya estoy acostumbrado...

Han pasado diez semanas desde la venganza. La policía no ha parado de interrogarme. Creo que si podrían encontrar a Golden, lo cual me inculparía a mí y estaría en un apuro. Este trasto tiene que desaparecer, y tengo el lugar idóneo para esconderlo: el sótano. Era una idea grandiosa, nadie se daría cuenta. Ya no tengo que preocuparme sobre ese asunto...

Hace ya siete años desde que me vengué. Apenas recuerdo el rostro de mi querido sobrino, de mi familia, del criajo... Ya nadie sabe quién soy, solo conocen mi color. En lo personal nadie habla conmigo, ni siquiera para pedirme la hora. Creo que todo el mundo sospecha, tengo que hacer que este traje desaparezca. Hasta hace unos días pensé en tirarlo al río, pero la compañía Freddy Fazbear me salvó: Un nuevo local. Era mi oportunidad para deshacerme de las pruebas,y poder vivir en paz. Después, por la noche lo dejaré en cuartito y nadie sabrá nada, salvo el guardia. Este hombre se llama Mike Schimdt, estuvo presente en el cumpleaños donde cometí mi horrible crimen. Parece que a adoptado la idea de ser vigilante y así ser un héroe como Frank. Ya estoy en el restaurante, he dejado el traje donde debía estar, y me fui de allí. Justo cuando estaba en la entrada del local, recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándome inconsciente. Fue allí cuando me volví a encontrar a la marioneta:

-¿ Dónde estoy ?-

-Estás inconsciente, dentro de tu repugnante mente, flotando indefenso.-

-! CUANDO TE PILLE, TE VOY A...¡.-

-¿ A qué ?. Ahora mismo estás en mi mundo, y no puedes hacerme nada, ni siquiera esconderte, recuerda que las máscaras no pueden engañarme, ni siquiera la de Golden.-

-Desde luego eres listo, mira que atacarme por la espalda, eso es de cobardes inteligentes.-

-¿ Hubieses preferido que llamara a mis nuevos amigos ? . Son encantadores, simpáticos, sin embargo muy rencorosos, estos últimos planean tu muerte.-

-Como que unos juguetes andantes y parlantes, fueran la mayor de mis preocupaciones-

-Todo esto lo hago por justicia y por orgullo, los demás creen que soy un incomprendido, hasta yo lo creo, mira que tomarme tantas molestias para cumplir mi venganza.

\- A ti no te he matado,eso lo hizo GOLDEN-

-Tú tienes la culpa de que muriera, en fin, dulces sueños.

Fin del capítulo 7

Si os ha gustado, dejadme la respuesta en los comentarios, y quería comunicaros que estaba pensando en hacer un crossover de "Yandere Simulator" y "School Days" . Si queréis que lo haga dejadme vuestra opinión en los reviews. Si me necesitáis estaré competiendo contra Bonnie en un duelo épìco de guitarras( Guittar Hero).

Adios


	10. El renacer de un monstruo

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-Foxy the pirate. Este es último capítulo de esta serie, espero que os guste y sugerídme en los reviews ideas para hacer más series de FnaF,Yandere simulator(porque no sé por donde empezar), Assasination classroom o lo que os guste.

Confesiones del hombre morado.

Cap 8

Todo me da vueltas, estoy desorientado, parece que se me aclara la vista, y entonces me desperté. Estaba en el suelo, no recordaba muy bien lo que pasó, salvo la estúpida marioneta. Me levanté y busqué la salida, pero algo me entorpecía: Los animatrónicos estaban sueltos, pude oir muy bien la risa de Freddy. Empecé a correr, no sabía a donde iba, hasta que me topé con el conejo. Este me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero sobretodo, me lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras me decía que fuera a jugar con él y que no tuviera miedo. Intenté dar la vuelta pero estaba Chica, cortándome el paso. No supe qué hacer, solo me introduje en un pequeño hueco que había en la pared, y ví algo completamente extraordinario.

Era una especie de sala, había un monton de uniformes de guardia de seguridad, prospectos sobre los trajes-disfraz y cómo ponérselos, pero lo mejor que ví en esa sala era un hacha de incendios. Lo cogí y la envainé, era muy ligera para ser un hacha de incendios. Luego me quedé sentado en una silla, pensamdo en qué iba a hacer, hasta que los oí, acercandose hacia mi sala, cada vez más cerca. Le ví los pies a Freddy, que se pararon en seco, luego se asomó, mostrando esa cara, con las cuencas de los ojos vacias. Se paró, mientras yo empuñaba el hacha,pero este se rió y se fue, ignorándome. Luego, al leer los manuales del empleado, descubrí que los animatrónicos no podían entrar en esta sala porque no está en su base de datos. Eso me alegró mucho, eso significaba que no podían entrar ni verme, eso me daba ventaja a la hora de atacar. Fui a la pared y empecé a golpear la pared, despacio, pero lo suficientemente ruidoso, como para que vinieran, y, efectivamente, Freddy vino para allá. Me escondí en una columna que había detrás de la abertura, y lancé una piedrecita para que se acercará, cuando se acercó, me asomé y empecé a darle hachazos, en la cabeza, en las juntas de los brazos y de las piernas, en el pecho... Cuando él estaba en el suelo, agonizando( si se puede decir que estos muñecos siente dolor) me aproximé y le atravesé la cabeza con el hacha unas tres o cuatro veces. Después de eso, repetí el mismo proceso con los demás: A Bonnie le rompí la junta de la mandibula y le arranqué la mascará, para que mostrara otra vez su parte animatrónica, a Chica le metí el hacha en la boca, desencajandola, rompiéndole la mandibula y le clavé el hacha en el delantal que tenía, mientras se derramaba aceite,mucho aceite. A Foxy, le arranqué con el hacha el brazo con el que tenía el garfio, se lo metí en la boca, y haciendo palanca, le descorché la cabeza. Mi trabajo ya había terminado: Todos estos muñecos diabólicos, estaban rotos, ya no podían moverse, luego me metí en el agujero de la sala y me senté, a contaros a vosotros mi vida y porqué hice esto...

Eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer, ya había hecho mi más soñada ambición: Acabar con Freddy Fazbear Company, supongo que los trozos ya estaran en el chatarrero. Hum,hum,hum,ja,ja,ja,ja,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA...

-¿ Estás listo para Freddy ?-

-¿ COMO ?. NO ES POSIBLE, MALDITOS MUÑECOS, OS MALDIGO, ESTOY HARTO DE VOSOTROS, GRACIAS A VOSOTROS, MI VIDA ES UN COMPLETO INFIERNO, DEJADME EN PAZ.-

\- Ven aquí pequeño bribón-

Y entonces los ví, formas corporeas de niños pero con las cuencas vacias y llorando sangre, no paraban de decir que era mi culpa, y que vas a morir. Asustado me metí en el traje de SpringBonnie y ví que no podían hacerme nada.

-¿ QUÉ ?. AHORA NO ME PODEÍS HACERME NADA, NIÑATOS ASQUEROSOS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...

Y entoncés sufrí un dolor horrible, el seguro del traje se soltó, y noté que todas las partes animatrónicas me aplastaban, desgarrando cada trozo de carne que tenía, mientras las partes se me metían por los y gritaba mientras oía risas de niños y de repente se hizo la oscuridad...

Volví a despertar pero me sentía diferente, no me sentía "humano". Me levanté y antes de salir de aquí le dije a los lectores de la novela:

-"Bien, bien, ahora estoy aquí, no se si vivo o muerto, parece que me ha ocurrido lo mismo que a los niños...Estupidos niños, gracias a sus actos estamos malditos. Solo sé que me han ayudado bastante. Ya sé lo que estar entre trozos de metal. Ya no tengo miedo a nada, mi muerte fue horrible pero lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Me metí en el traje, y se soltó el seguro, matándome de una manera agónica. Bueno,si fui un mostruo en vida, lo seguiré siendo en muerte, tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio del diablo, he tenido otra opotunidad para poder hacer lo que mejor se me dá hacer: matar..."

Mi nombre... es... "Springtrap".

Si os ha gustado, dejadme la respuesta en los comentarios, y quería comunicaros que a partir de esta semana subiré microrelatos de Fnaf así celebrando un evento. Quisiera que itowngameplay, leyera mi fanfic pero me gusta que me digais ideas. Si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, celebrando un concurso de miradas y screamers.

Adios


	11. Confesiones de Springtrap

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-Foxy the pirate. He estado ocupado con los exámenes ya que este año son muy complejos y no he tenido ni tiempo de pensar en nuevas historias de momento os ofrezco esto

Confesiones del hombre morado

Confesiones de Springtrap

(Sonido de respiración pausada y mecanizada)

¿Dónde estoy? Parece que he muerto, pero en realidad no… Me he confiado, y los niños me han metido en este roñoso y oxidado traje de Golden Bonnie..., pero, al igual que ellos, se me ha concedido otra oportunidad para hacer lo que hacía en vida: causar el máximo dolor posible hacia los que más odio: los niños, esos pequeños niñatos alegres que te invitan a jugar incondicionalmente. Me recuerdan a mi sobrino, era inocente, simpático, siempre ayudaba en casa y lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. LO LAMENTABLE ES QUE MURIERA POR CULPA DE SU HERMANO MAYOR Y DE SUS AMIGOS BASTARDOS… Ya me vengué de ellos y ellos se vengaron de mí. No es justo que yo muriera como un criminal, merecía ser recordado como una mala pesadilla, como el más grande de los asesinos de niños, (no por cantidad, sino por creatividad a la hora de la ejecución) como un… monstruo, que cuando se oyera mi nombre, temblara toda forma de vida infantil que la oyera… Pero mi caso es que no he muerto, SIGO VIVO y quiero seguir causando sufrimiento, llanto y súplicas… Pero ahora no.

Han pasado 30 años desde que morí, he estado vagando por el restaurante, observando cada rincón del establecimiento y, según mis deducciones, se han llevado todo lo relacionado con Freddy Fazbear. Solo quedo yo y dibujos de cumpleaños. Supongo que me sentaré donde morí y consumirme. Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que una voz llegó a alegrarme:

-Eh, parece que he encontrado algo-

-Déjame ver… ¡OSTRAS, NO ES POSIBLE!-

-¿Qué no es posible?-

-¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara? Mira eso. Es un traje de SpringBonnie. No suelen encontrarse de estos en Freddy Fazbear. Solo sé que nos vamos a forrar con esto. Ayúdame con esto, hay que llevarlo a la atracción cuanto antes.-

Y así me llevaron, llegué a una especie de casa del terror que van a inaugurar dentro de cinco días. Me llevaron por los pasillos y me dejaron en un rincón. Al cabo de unas horas el local se cerró y dejaron a un guardia de seguridad vigilando. Ese día aproveché para explorar toda la atracción sin que me viera ni por las cámaras, tenía que trazar un plan. Al ver al guardia me ha recordado mi mente de la sed de sangre que mantuve hace mucho tiempo. Solo sé que, mañana a las doce comenzará el juego...

Fin de primera confesión de Springtrap.

Si os ha gustado, dejadme la respuesta en los comentarios, y quería comunicaros que a partir de ahora intentaré subir más a menudo historias, ahora en navidades tendré más tiempo. Esto ha sido todo, si me necesitáis estaré cantando villancicos con el resto de animatrónicos

Adiós


	12. Segunda noche

Hola a todos soy Fo-fo-fo-Foxy the pirate. No tengo excusa, pero entre que el portátil está roto, que no me acordaba y que no tenía ideas, no he escrito, pero bueno aquí tenéis el nuevo episodio de "Confesiones del Hombre Morado"

Confesiones del hombre morado

Confesiones de Springtrap 2

 **Capítulo 12: Segunda noche**

 **12:00 pm**

De momento he estado moviendome lentamente por las cámaras. Al parecer funcionan como en el antiguo local, tienen una luz roja intermitente que, cuando se enciende, sabré que estoy siendo observado. Al intentar moverme por el pasillo he descubierto que el sistema de conductos de ventilación sigue funcionando. Eso me ayudará a la hora de sorprender al guarda por detrás.

 **1:00 am**

Es raro estar en un traje. La respiración es más pausada que la que tenía antes, y hago mucho más ruido al exalar. Esto me dará algún que otro problema a la hora de ocultarme entre las sombras de los decorados y paredes que hay a lo largo de la atracción. Este guardia es mucho más persistente

de los que yo había conocido anteriormente, supongo que está más atento a las cámaras ya que debe de tener miedo. Si a mí me encargaran vigilar un antro pútrido, humedo y maloliente durante seis horas sabiendo que hay algo "vivo" rondando el establecimiento, yo también tendría miedo. Pero en esta forma...digamos que el miedo no existe en mi vocabulario.

 **2:00 am**

Estoy al otro lado de la mampara que está en frente de la oficina del guardia. Lo que había dicho era cierto: está completamente asustado, parece que, al verme, se ha hecho pis encima. Estoy viendo toda la sala desde aquí y veo muchas cosas, como el controlador de cámaras y su reparador o reseteador o como se llame. Ahora solo tendré que... espera oigo ruidos en la sala que hay en

la otra punta. Sé que es una trampa pero me impulsa a seguir hacia allí

 **4:00 am**

El maldito guardia lleva una hora mareandome con el maldito audio durante dos horas. Esto harto

de él y de su audio. Si hubiera alguna manera de detenerlo... un momento, ¿"Signal Shutdown?¿Significa que voy a poder interferir en sus sistemas?. Esto cambia las cosas.

 **5:00 am**

Esto va mucho mejor de lo que iba hace dos horas. Estoy completamente eufórico, el guardia está tan confuso que intenta todo por detenerme. Lo que nosabe es que poco a poco me acerco para poner fin a su insignificante existencia. Aunque ví que deliraba durante media hora, lo sé porque

estuve observandole durante todo este tiempo. Decia cosas raras, sobre algunos animatrónicos como

Ballon Boy, decía que este era malvado o que Foxy lo perseguía. No sé muy bien por qué pero creo que es debida a la mala ventilación. El aire de aquí debe de ser alucinógeno, esto me viene bien. Bueno basta de cháchara, ¡MUEREEE!.

(Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi)

¿CÓMO?¿LAS SEIS, YA? Mierda, no tengo tiempo, tendrá que ser mañana. Bueno señor guardia, disfruta de las próximas 18 horas de vida que te quedan...

Fin de segunda confesión de Springtrap.

Si os ha gustado, dejadme la respuesta en los comentarios, y quería comunicaros que no se si podré seguir escribiendo. Tengo demasiados exámenes pero tengo una idea para un fanfic extenso. Hoy subiré el primer episodio. Me gustaría que me escribierais comentarios para saber que os gusta o no, es más cada semana os preguntaré que os gustaría que ocurriera en el siguiente episodio. Esto ha sido todo, si me necesitáis estaré comiendo queso fundido del surtidor de queso.

Adiós


	13. Tercera noche

**Hola a todos,** **soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Confesiones del hombre morado. Si os preguntáis por qué no he subido es porque estaba enganchado a subir mi otro fic, ya que no tenía ideas. Pero he decidido acabar este fic ya. Ya depende de Scott con "Sister Location" si subiré las demás noches y el episodio final. Que lo disfrutéis.**

Tercera noche

(12:00 PM-1:00AM)

Me...oxi..do. Cada vez estoy más débil, no encuentro un punto de comienzo para esta nueva vida. Si no fuera por la sed de sangre, me hubiera consumido. Me encuentro atrapado en el conducto de ventilación. Intento moverme pero una compuerta de acero me bloquea el paso. Maldito guardia, me estorba para cumplir mi verdadero objetivo: acabar con la saga de restaurantes "Freddy Fazbear". Ellos son los responsables de la muerte de mi sobrino. pero el programa me impide tener voluntad...

(1:00AM-2:00AM)

He estado acechando al guardia, a estas alturas ha aprendido a respetarme y a tenerme miedo. Bien que haces, señor guardia. El entorno que me rodea juega a mi favor: un sitio totalmente húmedo, pútrido, lleno de hongos y la iluminación hacen que pueda camuflarme mejor. Los restos de los demás animatrónicos y las esquinas oscuras ayudan a ocultarme y a poder pasar desapercibido. Lo malo es el sistema de audio. El programa principal del traje en el que mi maloliente cadáver está metido sigue unos parámetros que impulsan al traje a caminar hacia el ruido...A mí me molesta, no solo porque es un coñazo, sino...PORQUE EL AUDIO SIGUE SIENDO LA RISA DEL PUTO NIÑO DE LOS GLOBOS, NI EN MUERTE ME DEJA EN PAZ... Me dirijo a los conductos, para poder planear mi estrategia más cerca de mi objetivo, por si acaso he apagado las cámaras durante un corto tiempo, pero sé que lo habré confundido porque antes estaba en los baños y ahí no hay entrada al conducto, lo que deja pánico y confusión por parte del guardia por perderme la pista.

(2:00AM- 3:00PM)

Se dice que el verdadero miedo viene de la fealdad del monstruo y de lo terrorífico que puede llegar a ser con su aspecto...Eso es mentira. Ese miedo no es práctico porque monstruos como yo no aterran si hay iluminación. El verdadero pavor se genera con una cosa muy simple: el ambiente, sobretodo los ruidos y las apariciones y desapariciones casi instantáneas. Hasta Freddy con el ambiente puede llegar a ser un objeto de fobia o de psicosis y agobios. Empecé a poner esto en práctica:

Comencé con los dedos metálicos a rasgar el papel de pared que adornaba esta atracción. Para evitar distracciones y que el guardia se preocupara, apagué el audio (además trabajo más tranquilo si no escucho al niño cuyo trastorno obsesivo lo lleva a la cleptomanía y a dar por saco). Me desplacé rápidamente para confundir al vigilante, para luego meterme en el conducto de ventilación y apagar la ventilación de la sala de seguridad.

(3:00AM-4:00AM)

Mi plan marcha viento en popa, el guardia está con los huevos al cuello y parece que delira por momentos. Me asomé por el marco de la puerta izquierda y pude observar que le estaba pegando al aire gritando: ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, FREDDY! Verlo en esa situación me daba un poco de misericordia, si lo matara estando en ese estado no sería una muerte elegante, sino un truco sucio y barato. Por eso, a pesar de estar en contra de mi protocolo, no mataré al guardia cuando esté alucinando (además si intenta evitarme hace que sea más divertido), pero no me impide ponerme en la mampara de enfrente para observarle y pegarle un pequeño susto.

(4:00AM-5:00AM)

El guardia ha vuelto en sí y mi idea de desconectar la ventilación fue efectiva ya que en principio estaba en la mampara, pero cuando parpadeó, estaba en el conducto. Seguro que ahora está desesperado por encontrarme. En el conducto se activó la cámara y, por mi naturaleza animatrónica, no podía moverme. Las interferencias hicieron su labor y la cámara se apagó, dejándome trasladarme detrás de la pantalla de las cámaras. Cuando él tenga que arreglarlas...Hum,hum,hum, cobraré mi absurda venganza contra un hombre que no me ha hecho nada. Solo lo hago porque, simplemente me aburro y quiero derramar sangre en este local infernal...

(5:00AM-6:00AM)

¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO! Mira que utilizar el audio justo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, su garganta estaba en mi mano y por culpa del... del... ODIO A ESE PUTO CRÍO, ME JODE HASTA CUANDO ESTOY MUERTO, ESTOY HAAAARTOOOO DE ÉÉÉLLL...(ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...Humph) Cáaaalmate... todavía quedan dos noches en este fétido antro del averno. Señor guardia de seguridad, que sepas que, este lindo "juguete" que soy, puede verlo todo...ASÍ QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, JUEGA LIMPIO.

Fin noche 3

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Espero subirlo con más frecuencia hasta que acabarlo o que a Scott le dé la gana de subir algo del hombre morado que sea útil en mi fic.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis, estaré en la oficina del guardia, hablando con Golden Freddy, para saber qué demonios significa eso de "It´s me."**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo**


	14. Cuarta noche

**Hola a todos,** **soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí está un nuevo episodio de Confesiones del hombre morado, cada vez queda menos para acabar y cuando acabe... no sé sobre qué voy a escribir, dejad vuestras sugerencias.**

 **Confesiones del hombre morado**

 **Cuarta Noche**

(12:00AM-1:00AM)

(Tos) Humpf,humpf...Ya solo quedan dos días, mi plan de destrucción alcanzará su cenit en 48 horas... desearía poder verlo pero no puedo... la destrucción del restaurante y del la compañía implica acabar con todos los enlaces, desde establecimientos hasta animatrónicos y yo... estoy incluido en esa categoría. Mi plan acaba con mi propia autodestrucción. La pregunta es: ¿Estoy preparado?... Muchas cosas han pasado y esta nueva vida, que no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes, me deja muchas preguntas sin responder: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dejado dominar por la demencia?, ¿Mi anterior vida hubiese sido mejor si no tuviera rencor?... Y luego me acordé de él...Puppet... (Risa interna) hum, hum, hum, gracias por no dejar tentarme, "el hombre morado" ya no existe, murió, pero quien sí existe es Springtrap.

Después de reflexionar acerca de lo que podría haber hecho o no, me dejé dominar por mis instintos asesinos y me trasladé a los baños. Sé cómo funcionan esto de las alucinaciones,solo hace falta esperar...

(1:00AM-2:00AM)

Me hallo escondido en los baños, pensando mi siguiente movimiento. Ahora he estado siendo observado desde que entré, la cámara no ha parado de moverse y de iluminar su pequeña luz roja. Que te haya roto el audio, no significa que estés tranquilo, ¿verdad?...Huele a desesperación...

Decidí empezar a moverme rápido para que despistarlo, a zonas aleatorias. Este plan hubiese salido bien de no ser por el maldito audio, ese bastardo lo ha reparado, esa risita es inaguantable, siempre que pueda lo desconectaré, aunque...él no debería usarlo demasiado o le visitará Mangle...hum, hum, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA,JA, (Risa diabólica). Bueno ahora debería apagar las cámaras y acercarme mucho más a él para empezar a inducirlo al miedo.

Esto de estar en un traje no está tan mal después de todo, con esto puedo correr, saltar y moverme mucho más rápido de lo que podía hacer antes de morir, aunque he perdido todo el encanto de asesino, parezco un monigote de feria ambulante, quizá debería empeorar mi aspecto...

(2:00AM-3:00AM)

El guardia está mucho más atento, y parece estar pendiente de todo lo que haga. Voy a darle tregua al audio y le sabotearé las cámaras un buen rato. Creo que lo alerté cuando me asomé a la puerta y me quedé allí, acechándole de manera sigilosa. El miedo está reflejado en sus ojos, pero creo que tiene el coraje para seguir con su trabajo y no salir huyendo dando berridos. Esa "sensación de fortaleza" no te va durar siempre, guardia. Y ahora parece que me acosa, no para de seguir mis movimientos y eso me incomoda, aún cuando le he roto las cámaras. Pero mi suerte cambiará para bien cuando haya aparecido Foxy... No puede estar todo el rato pegado a una pantalla o él se enfadará...hum hum hum. Veamos como te las apañas...

(3:00AM-4:00AM)

Foxy no ha sido eficaz. Creo que el guardia ya sabe evadirlos pero hay algunos que no se pueden evitar: yo mismo. Entré en la oficina en el lado de las cámaras, esperando a que cuando deje de mirarlas pueda matarlo, pero esta vez, él ha sido más listo y cuando estaba detrás de la pantalla, no las ha desactivado, y encima me envía al rincón más alejado de la pizzería. Debo reconocer que ha sido una buena manera de sobrevivir, pero los errores no los repito dos veces. Por eso, para ganar algo de ventaja, le he apagado el audio y me he dirigidos a los recreativos, esperando que Chica cumpla su papel en mi maquiavélico plan...

(4:00AM-5:00AM)

¡Sí! Chica ha cumplido. Eso deja al guardia comprometido contra sus propias pesadillas. Me he quedado observando desde la mampara y he disfrutado verle sufrir por algo inexistente, aunque esto me recuerda a mi sobrino, él también está siendo atormentado para siempre por los fantasmas que han corrompido este sitio. Este lugar es inmundo y pútrido, no merece ninguna benevolencia. Ni siquiera yo la merezco, en mi anterior vida no fui nada compasivo es por eso que me atormentan los fantasmas de mi pasado, y creo que reducir este antro a cenizas y a polvo será mi remedio para escapar de ellos. Malditos niños... van de inocentes y en realidad son monstruos diabólicos que guardan rencor hasta que ven que su sed se ha saciado, pero a diferencia de mí, yo no estoy toda mi muerte llorando, en mi corazón solo existe un sentimiento...el desprecio hacia el ser humano y el odio hacia estos robots...

(5:00AM- 6:00AM)

Jaque mate, guarda. Estoy justo detrás de las cámaras y las he roto. SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS ARREGLARLAS Y ENTONCES... será mi último movimiento. Pero no se mueve. ¿Por qué no te mueves? Te he jodido las cámaras, no puedes hacer nada para repararlas, solo reza para que tu muerte sea rápida, cosa que no va a ser. Vamos, ¿A QUÉ COÑO ESPERAS? MUEVE LA PANTALLA PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE... Está murmurando, ¿qué murmuras?

-58...59...Las seis. Que te jodan, traje asqueroso.-

A continuación la alarma sonó dando las seis en punto. Mi tiempo se acabó. El guardia me propinó una patada y se fue corriendo, en su marcha se notaba que estaba feliz de que fueran las seis. Mañana no habrá cuartel...

 **¿Queréis que Springtrap mate al guarda? Dejadme vuestra respuesta en PM o en los reviews tenéis hasta el martes para comunicármelo. Solo faltan 2 episodios más, espero que estéis disfrutando de estas crónicas.**

 **Dejadme también algo sobré qué queréis que escriba**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el pasillo, entrenando para las olimpiadas. 20 metros lisos de pasillo.**

 **Nos vemos/ leemos**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando, ya somos casi 1000 leídos. Quiero hacer un evento quizá que el miércoles me preguntéis. Más tarde dejaré mi face para que me las enviéis. Nos vemos.**


	15. Quinta noche ¿FIN?

**Hola a todos,** **soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí está un nuevo episodio de Confesiones del hombre morado, cada vez queda menos para acabar y cuando acabe... no sé sobre qué voy a escribir, dejad vuestras sugerencias. Esto ha sido muy difícil, pero creo que esta decisión debería haberla tomado yo. Por eso he escogido un final. Si no os gusta, subiré otro alternativo.**

 **Confesiones del hombre morado**

 **Quinta noche-Fin.**

(12:00AM-1:00AM)

Mañana se cumplirá mi plan, estas gastadas manos han podido conseguir lo que estaba en mi mente hace tanto tiempo... forzar la cerradura del sistema de control eléctrico para provocar chispas e incendiar este complejo. Este plan se llevará a cabo cuando acabe con el guardia. El es lo único que me estorba en mi plan. Solo tendré que deshacerme de él y voilá: Adios Freddy Fazbear Pizza, adiós animatrónicos demoníacos( aunque no soy el más indicado para hablar ), adiós almas en pena, adiós...Springtrap.

(1:00AM-2:00AM)

Me he ocultado en el marco de la puerta que hay en la oficina. El guardia lucha por sobrevivir y me envía a los rincones más inhóspitos del local. Me he movido hacia los conductos gracias al maldito sistema de audio...No intentes retrasar lo inevitable, a todos nos llega la muerte, a mí me llegó de manera prematura, justa, pero prematura. He arrastrado esta cáscara de animatrónico por estos lares durante treinta años...Esto que me mantiene vivo no es más que una pobre imitación de lo que era antes, una sombra, soy las cenizas de mi antiguo yo... pero estas cenizas avivaron mi mayor y letal talento: Matar. Pero tranquilo...No tendrás que pasar por esto.

(2:00AM-3:00AM)

Phantom Freddy ha pillado desprevenido al guardia, y está otra vez chillando como un demente. Las alarmas de rotura del sistema han saltado y eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta él.

-¿Pero qué? Malditas alucinaciones, esto me dará graves problemas. Él va a venir y si no hago algo...-

-Te...matará...¿cierto?-

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?-

-Hay cosas...que nunca son...lo que parecen- me llevé una mano a la máscara y mostré mi putrefacto y real yo.-¿Ves... en qué me...he convertido? Solo soy... un alma condenada...cuyo castigo...llega a su fin.

El guardia se asustó al ver la cara de mi cadáver, y estaba llorando, se notaba que estaba asustado.

-NO...NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR, TENGO FAMILIA...HIJOS...-

-No...mientas...Te escucho...cuando hablas...con tu jefe...Las mentiras solo...aceleran lo inevitable. Yo...sí tenía... familia...y era feliz, esto...ha destrozado mi vida. Pero...te confieso...que me sentí bien...cuando los maté... y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Ahora que lo sabes...estarás aquí...no habrá un funeral en tu nombre...ni lágrimas derramadas por tu muerte...solo un cuerpo desfigurado...metido en el Parts and Services.

-Pero...-

-MUERE-

Le atravesé el pecho con mi puño. La sangre se derramaba por el suelo haciendo un estrepitoso sonido. Mi mano agarró un órgano suyo y se lo arranque del cuerpo, así repetidas veces hasta que el guardia dejó de moverse. Unas últimas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas...

-Lo siento...,es mi naturaleza, jajajaja.-

(3:00AM-4:00AM)

He arrastrado el cuerpo hasta el Parts and Services, dejando una estela de sangre por todo el pasillo. Le he arrebatado las llaves y me dispongo ha sabotear la atracción de manera que no puedan buscar ni resucitar esta serie de robots maquiavélicos.

(4:00AM-5:00AM)

He estado prendiendo con chispas una caja de informes que había aquí en el lugar, entre ellas una lista de nombres de guardias de seguridad. Mientras releía la lista, encontré un nombre bastante familiar... Estaba encima de un tal Mike Schimdt, Frank. Cuánto te puteé en aquella época... Echo de menos a mi amigo Álvaro. Él sí me comprendía.

(5:00AM- 6:00AM) U

El fuego ha comenzado y se ha propagado rápidamente como un reguero de pólvora encendido. La sala empieza a calcinarse de manera constante. Me senté en una esquina y esperé hasta que las llamas me consumieran...

A veces pienso que esto es lo correcto, quizá los cuatro no debían morir, solo uno de ellos, él era un responsable. Antes de pudrirme en el infierno, me gustaría hablar con mi sobrino. Solo me gustaría decirle que siguiera aguantando. Las llamas se reflejan en mis inertes ojos, la vista se me oscurece...Estoy preparado para morir, solo que...mi vida hubiese sido diferente, si la crueldad de un infante hubiese sido erradicada. Freddy Fazbear, vuestra huella ha sido borrada del mapa por un animatrónico igual a vosotros. Solo espero que nadie me recuerde como un asesino, pero es un hecho que no va a cambiar...

Mi deuda está saldada

FIN?

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el pasillo llorando, mi fic se ha acabado...**

 **Nos vemos/ leemos**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando, ya somos casi 1000 leídos. Quiero hacer un evento quizá que el miércoles me preguntéis.**


	16. Epílogo

**Hola a todos,** **soy Foxy the Pirate. Oficialmente este capítulo acaba con este** **fic** **. Cuando vi el final pensé que se debería hacer una investigación policial del local y he aquí el informe redactado por Jacqui Vicent, detective. Estoy deseando que saquen Sister Location, a lo mejor me da materia para seguir escribiendo...o refuta toda la crónica XD. Disfrutad del episodio. Siento no haber subido nada, pero quería tomarme unas vacaciones...**

 **Confesiones del hombre morado**

 **Epílogo**

Mi nombre es Jacqui Vicent, y hoy me han encargado, junto con un equipo de forenses, investigar un local que ha combustionado espontáneamente. Me hacen perder el tiempo, pero mientras tenga mi sueldo, y algo que pueda investigar, no expresaré queja alguna.

Llegué a la zona accidentada, y era más o menos lo que me imaginaba: un antro calcinado hasta los cimientos. Las cenizas se levantaban y desaparecían de nuestra vista cuando el viento soplaba en nuestra dirección.

-¿Se sabe la causa del incendio?-

-Todavía estamos investigando, pero no descarto la hipótesis de que fuera intencionado, o puede ser por el sistema eléctrico. Está hecho un desastre.- dijo un forense mientras observaba cuidadosamente uno de los cables que colgaba del techo.

Cogí el cable y comprobé que estaba deshilachado y el cobre estaba en mal estado. Era muy probable que se debiera al mal funcionamiento de la electricidad. Entramos primero en la oficina del guardia, para hallar más pistas. Mientras observaba el panel de mando, un dedo me toco el hombro, reclamando mi atención.

-¿Hum?-

-BU-

Uno de los forenses había cogido una de las máscaras que había en las paredes. Estaba completamente destrozada. Cualquiera se habría asustado de ver esa máscara, pero yo he pasado momentos difíciles, y solo me quedé mirándolo, impasible.

-¿No te asusté?-

-No. Estamos en un escenario, recogiendo pistas, no haciendo el tonto. Deja esas máscaras en las cajas de la entrada, seguro que el dueño de esta casa del terror querrá conservarlas.

Seguí explorando el establecimiento, recogiendo pistas y productos de la compañía Freddy Fazbear,hasta que una voz me llamó la atención.

-¡Inspector, aquí!-

Fui raudo al Parts and Services y descubrí algo muy desagradable: un cuerpo con un agujero a la altura del estómago y quemado.

-¿Podremos identificarle?-

-Lo dudo, a lo mejor a partir de un diente, podremos saberlo.-

-¿Causa de muerte?-

El forense observó fijamente al cuerpo mientras tomaba muestras.

-Ha muerto por una disección. Le han arrancado el estómago y el hígado, a lo que hay que sumarle una hemorragia. El fuego será quemar las pruebas.

No cabe la posibilidad del suicidio,por consiguiente, ha sido un asesino. A mano es imposible hacer un agujero de tal calibre,así que debió de usar herramientas. Mientras recogíamos el cuerpo, forzamos la puerta del control eléctrico. Dentro encontramos un traje robótico entero quemado, el sistema eléctrico manipulado y una caja de cerillas incinerada.

Se ve que la causa del incendio fue el inadecuado mantenimiento del local...pero el asesinato era inexplicable. Cogimos el traje y lo pusimos fuera también. Después de ese duro día de trabajo me dediqué a redactar el informe:

Inspector: Jacqui Vicent

Nombre de la victima: Desconocido

Edad: Unos 35 años

Altura: 1 metro 90 centímetros

Causa de muerte: Disección y hemorragia masiva

Testigos del asesinato: Datos insuficientes

Observaciones:

He encontrado un traje con restos de sangre. Dudo que haya sido él, de lo contrario el cuerpo lo habríamos encontrado en una carcasa. Seguiré investigando.

(Mientras tanto)

Las cajas fueron subastadas y enviadas a sus postores. El traje fue la pieza más pujada. Mientras el traje era transportado estaba desactivado, pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente y susurró:

"Sigo vivo"

Fin

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerme. Recomiendo pasarla a todos los fans posibles. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado. Deja review, fav, follow o si no...nada, no pasa nada XD.**

 **Seguiré subiendo cosas. Gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove,cuidando de los mini Freddys.**

 **Nos vemos**


	17. Buenas y malas noticias

**Hola a todos,** **soy Foxy the Pirate. Debido a acontecimientos recientes, mi crónica comparada al juego ha sido completamente refutada, lo que significa una cosa:...(toque de suspense) Voy a hacer una re-edición completa de este fic( o al menos al principio vaya) para que esté más acorde con lo que Scott Cawthon querría hacer con este personaje tan misterioso. Pero bueno si no queréis que se toque, decídlo en los reviews, pero lo subiré aparte, para que no estorbe. No tengo orden de subida ya que también estoy en otros blogs con otras historias, pero lo subiré cuando pueda.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré investigando sobré mis orígenes en mi Pirate´s Cove.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
